


Profile of the Child Gods/Goddess (AKA the Legendary Pokemon Children)

by Unknown_Voice



Series: Truths Plus Lies Equals a Complicated Life [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Voice/pseuds/Unknown_Voice
Summary: Here is the profile of the nine legendary children of the legendary pokemon couples who decided that they want to give parenting a try! Each child has something complicated about their life!The profile of the nine legendary children from the Raised By Team Skull AU in the drabbles and the Guzma, you Accidentally Adopted the Chosen One (and a child god). This will also apply to the Corruption AU from the drabbles and the separate work based on that AU at some point in the future. (might have to publish a separate chapter with some changes for that specific AU. )
Series: Truths Plus Lies Equals a Complicated Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749628
Kudos: 9





	Profile of the Child Gods/Goddess (AKA the Legendary Pokemon Children)

**Author's Note:**

> On November 11, 2019, I published a basic profile with four legendary children in the drabbles. I needed to change it because I became more invested in the AU and wanted to better. Also, Clemont's ability was eerily similar to Zacain so I needed to change some details. As a result, I published an updated profile in August 2020 with some changes, such as Clemont's ability. Now, in 2021, I am updating all five of the legendary pokemon and adding four additional child gods/goddesses. Why? Because Calyrex information was eerily similar to Cilan when the Crown Tundra was released! How was I supposed to know that Calyrex was the "King of Bountiful Harvests" or that he can grow vegetation? I needed to change Cilan's profile because of that! I swear if the next legendary pokemon or mythical pokemon have simlair abilities and traits again, I will chug a whole bottle of soda.
> 
> I try to be creative with each of their abilities and moveset. I am not a competitive battler so the moveset may not be the best.

**Ash**  
**Type** : Flying Water  
**Known as:** Floating God

  
**Domain (as a God):** Storms and Battles   
Unlike the weather trio, Ash is most focused on the local weather and specializes in storms. Mainly, influencing the precipitation and wind current to create a storm to his choice or a mild weather condition. As for battles, he reigns anything associated with battles. It’s the combination of the physical aspect of battles and cognitive thinking of the battles. Being a deity of battle, Ash is encouraged to improve his battle skills regarding strategies and training his pokemon. Battles can be associated with human competitions regarding physical sports as well. 

  
**“Domain to the one declared as the chosen one:** Fate ” (Yes the quotations are on purpose)  
This is not an actual domain Ash control but has a large influence in. He does not directly control or decide the fate of pokemon or humans. However, Ash’s decisions and actions will influence the lasting consequences of the world. What will be the outcome of a natural disaster? An evil plot from those who try to conquer the world? The actions Ash takes will determine the fate of those who happen to be caught up in these tragedies. Those who have his favor will be blessed with a good outcome and will live fruitful. If an individual manages to catch the attention of the boy’s hatred, the individual had sealed themselves a cruel fate that will surely end in punishment, torture, despair, or death.   
An ironic domain to reign in as the chosen one. It like telling someone that they have a say, but everything has been predetermined for them. As the chosen one, Ash does not have an element of choice in taking upon that title. He cannot change the fact that he is the chosen one and that he will be involved in all major events. It was given to him, and it is expected of him to do his role. However, Ash’s domain of destiny allows him to step and take responsibility for the outcome of the destiny of others. The actions he takes will impact the future significantly.  
The legendaries and mythicals had never told the boy about his “extra domain.” They don’t want to add extra pressure to the boy. They are all aware that the boy has the indirect power to decide others' fate through his actions and beliefs. It was fortunate for all of them that the boy has a strong moral compass. It was lucky of them that Ash is slightly naive when it comes to himself, or else Ash will have to figure out that he alone has the power to determine the fate of humankind and pokemon companions.

  
**Representation:** Balance  
There is debate among the Legendary pokemon and some mythical pokemon about Ash’s representation. In the end, it comes to the conclusion that Ash most likely represents the Balance. In more detail, Ash represents the balance of the mortal realm and the divine realm. Being the one chosen out of the nine legendary children to carry the title of the “chosen one,” Ash has the responsibility to make sure evil does not prevail and that no one dares to breach humankind's limits.

  
**Special Ability:** Determination  
When health is above 67% of the maximum health, Ash will have a random stat increased randomly through battle. All stats will be increased by one stage after Ash's HP reach below 67% of the maximum health. All stats will be increased by one stage after each hit once Ash's HP is below 34%

  
**Parents and Family(Legendary Pokemon):**  
Ash has two dads. Lugia is his first dad, and Tapu-Koko is his second dad. On Lugia’s side of the family, he has three brothers. Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltress are his three older brothers. Ho-ho is his aunt, and her children are his cousins. Raikou, Entei, and Suicune are his cousins. Acerola is considered to be his legendary cousin because she is Ho-Oh's daughter. No one knows if Ho-Oh's previous partner is considered to be a family member or not. He doesn’t know what makes Cilan since he is Suicune’s son. It’s best not to think too much about it. On Tapu-Koko’s side of the family, Tapu Lele and Tapu Fini are his aunts, while Tapu-Bulu is his uncle. That would make Bonnie his cousin in his legendary family.   
No one knows if Solgaleo can be considered as Ash’s son. Ash did raise the pokemon.

**Biological Family:**  
Oh boy, his family tree is complicated as hell. Delia was his birth mother who was killed by Giovanni after she tossed him to the sea. His mom is the half-sister of Lance, Cynthia, Sycamore, Diantha, and Colress. By default, that would make him his uncles and aunts on his mother’s side. As for his grandparents, his father is the runaway prince of Rota, which made Queen Ilene the current Queen of Rota. Also, Sycamore adopted Alain and Mairin. That would make them his cousins. If his birth mother’s family is not complicated enough, she had a brief relationship with Giovanni and bore him one son named Red. Silver is not his blood brother, but Delia’s adopted son after Giovanni abandoned the child.   
Looker is Ash’s biological father. Looker had a brother named Drayden. The two of them were adopted by the Stone’s family. That would make Joseph Stone Looker’s brother. By default, Joseph and Drayden are Ash’s uncles on Looker’s side of the family.Steven is his cousin on Looker’s side of the family. Ash is unaware if Drayden has primary custody of Iris or if her guardianship is up for debate. Damit Galar, you made everything more complicated. 

**Adoptive Family:**  
Guzma is his adopted dad. Plumeria is his adopted mom. The grunts of Team Skull collectively decide to make Ash their unofficial little brother. Guzma and Plumeria were platonic partners who happened to get a fake marriage certification when Ash needed to start his travel early.   
Ash may disagree with Team Skull’s actions or beliefs, but he still let his parents do their own things. Despite having different beliefs and values as his parents, Ash knows that they will love him unconditionally.

**Misconceptions:**  
Ash's domain is battle, not conflict! That is Tapu-Koko. Also, Ash does not control the weather at the same level as Groudon, Kyogre, or Rayquaza. As mentioned previously, Ash only controls the wind currents and precipitation in the clouds and local area. Lastly, Ash is not the god of the wind! 

  
**Past:**  
Ash was raised by Guzma and Plumeria for his entire childhood. Ash is aware that he is adopted and that his parents run a gang. He does not share the same values and opinions of his parents but his parents continue to love him. Ash had lived his life receiving aura training from Plumeria, but it centered around education and beginner skills. He is not familiar with his aura due to Plumeria not having aura herself to teach Ash. The grunts in Team Skull view Ash as Team Skull’s official younger brother and an honorary member of Team Skull. Ash spent a good proportion of his childhood displaying the electrical abilities he can do for fun. He became friends with Acerola by coincidence after meeting her in the forest, rolling down the hills. He continued to have a close relationship with his best friend after he began his travels.

Ash will continue to grow close to his parents. They attempt to stay involved in his life by attending all the leagues he competes in. Additionally, Guzma will begin to send a few grunts to check up on Ash when he starts his journey in Sinnoh. Guzma and Plumeria have a close relationship with Lugia and the bird trio from Kanto. Ash is never allowed to enter back in Alola due to his parents’ fear the mercenary group will attempt to kidnap him again. It was all Ash fault that he cannot enter back to Alola, but he can still video call his parents! 

**4 Moves in the set:** Rain Dance, Thunder, Scald, Hurricane. 

(Extra: The neverending joke is that Ash will use electric type moves despite not being an electric type and having a 4x weakness to it. Lugia blames Tapu-Koko for making Ash being a god of storms and battles. Of course, the pokemon he divorced will have a son associated with conflict. At least Ash is a flying type, but he still inherits the majority of Tapu-Koko’s traits!) 

**Acerola**  
**Type:** Ice Fire  
**Known as** : Dual Goddess

  
**Domain (as a God):** Hearth and Snow  
Acerola’s domain over snow is focused on bringing cold to an area of her choosing. She is limited to being cold, snow, hail, ice, and frost in an environment but does not alter the structure or the life present in the environment. Her domain over snow is the strongest in winter or snowy terrain. Her domain over Hearth is associated with fire that brings one’s home warmth, substance, protection, and guidance. Generally, Acerola’s domain over Hearth means she can bring warmth to her surroundings. 

**Special Ability:** Switch  
Acerola’s moves will increase by 25% depending on the time of day and type of the move. Between dawn and dusk, the power of fire types will increase by 25%. After dusk and before dawn, the power of ice types will increase by 25%. Sunny Day and Hail weather conditions will continue to have their effects.

**Representation as a child God:** Temperature  
The temperature that fluctuates throughout the year. Either the warmth and cold can be one’s best friend or worst nightmare...it all depends on how one respects the world.

**Parents and family (Legendary Pokemon):** Ho-Oh & Calyrex  
Ho-Oh is her mother, and her father is Calyrex. Currently, the two are divorced. On her maternal side, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune are her brothers. Due to Suicune being something similar to a teen parent, Suicune’s son Cilian would be her niece. Lugia would be her uncle and Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres are her cousin. Ash is her cousin due to being Lugia’s son. On her paternal side, she has no additional family. However, Glastrier and Spectrier had declared to be the girl’s godparent. Calyrex cannot argue with that logic. 

**Biological Family:**  
Acerola’s mother and father are deceased due to being killed by the mercenary group. She has one uncle named Nanu, and he is her legal guardian. She doesn't know that Nanu was adopted by her mother's family. She was an only child and did not have an additional family member from her mother or father’s side.

**Misconceptions** :  
Acerola cannot alter the environment or control all weather. She can bring warmth and cold to her current location, but she cannot alter the ecosystem. She is limited to hail, or sunny weather regards to potentially changing the weather. Additionally, rainy weather or sandstorm weather condition can make it difficult to alter the environment’s warmth and cold. Lastly, she does not control the seasons at all!

**Past** :  
Acerola grew up in Ula’ula Island in the Alola region with her mother and father. She met Ash while playing alone in a secluded meadow and became best friends. Her parents were killed before the age of 10, and she was very briefly taken care of by Team Skull before she went to live with her uncle Nanu. She continues to contact her best friend after he was forced to start his journey early for his protection. For the next several years, she spent time studying in the library and exploring the local wildlife.   
Several things have happened after Ash left. First, Acerola’s tolerance to the cold and heat increases significantly. She fails to notice the changes she inevitably causes in cold and warmth. Next, Acerola continues to contact Team Skull through video calls when her uncle was preoccupied or resting, which is often. By the time the mercenary group was hunting team Skull, Acerola considers viewing them as something similar to a family. Plumeria and Guzam will send her gifts on her birthday. If she is really lucky, she can sneak to Po Town and watch Ash’s league battles with the grunts. 

  
**4 Moves in the Set:** Ice Beam, Freeze-Dry, Flamethrower, Will-O-Wisp

(Extra: Acerola specialized in ghost type despite being a Fire Ice type. No one understands why she has ice as a secondary type. It is a running joke that Calyrex partnership with Spectrier and Glastrier must influence his child. Ho-oh is glad that Acerola is primarily fire type while Calyrex is glad that Acerola can make carrots grow. )

**Cilan**  
**Type :** Grass Bug  
**Know as** : Plantae God

  
**Domain (as a God):** Undergrowth and Wildlife  
Cilan's role in undergrowth is to promote the growth and wellness of the forest areas. Grass, trees, flora, berries, shurbs and roots are all undergrowth in Cilan’s control. His domain of the undergrowth connects with his domain of wildlife since promoting the forest’s health will promote the happiness and health of wild pokemon. Cilan’s role is to focus on helping the pokemon grow on strength, resolve conflicts between wild pokemon, and nurture the wild pokemon who may need his help. 

**Special Ability:** Seasonal Grace  
Every season, one of Cilan's weaknesses will reduce effectiveness. A normally effective type will automatically have a normal effect, depending on the season. Ice type moves will have a normal effect in winter, poison type moves will have a normal effect in spring, fire type will have a normal effect, and bug type will have a normal effect in fall. 

**Representation as a child god** : Forests  
Forests that are scattered throughout the world. Without the forest in the natural world, pokemon will have nothing to house, defend, or feed themselves in the world. 

  
**Parents and family (Legendary Pokemon):**  
Verizion is Cilan’s mom, and Suicune is his dad. By default, that would make Raikou and Entei, his uncles, on his father’s side. Additionally, Suicune is the son of Ho-Oh, which will make Ho-Oh his grandmother. Acerola is Ho-Oh’s daughter, which will make Acerola something similar to an aunt. Cobalion and Terrakion are his uncles on his mother’s side. As for Kaldio, Cilian is technically his brother. 

**Biological Family:**  
His biological mother is a woman diagnosed with severe schizophrenia. Contrary to popular belief, the CEO of the Unova Insitute of Pokemon Health is not his father. No, his mother had an affair with the Unova champion. Cress and Chili were believed to be his brothers to only uncover that they are his half-brother. They are the true, biological son of the CEO.   
Cilan does not have a good relationship with his mother and continues to have conflicting feelings about her after her death. He has a goodish relationship with his brothers, but he is aware that they treat him slightly differently. As Alder, he views him as his boss and nothing more. Alder does not know about Cilan, and Cilan will like it to keep it that way. 

**Common misconceptions:**  
Cilan is not a nature god. He is not Calyrex’s son, so stop saying that his mom had an affair. No, he cannot make crops grow, only the berries and roots found in the forest area. He cannot change the ecosystem and can only create the plant life presented in the forest area. Desserts, volcanic areas, barren wasteland, and icy areas are not his domain, and his influence is severely limited under those circumstances. It is like Cilan is in hibernation in those areas. 

**Past:**  
Due to an accident that resulted in him being hospitalized, Cilan learned that the man his mother married was not his father. His mother’s husband had left her the moment Cilan’s blood result was presented to the couple. Cilan's brothers, Cress and Chili, were his half-brothers. They were never triplets since Cilan did not share the same father as them. The man he thought was his father left him, his brothers, and his mother alone. He saw how his mother drowned into her sorrows as she placed the entire blame on him. His brother grew distant for a period of time to deal with their own feelings. Everything that happened to him was all due to being attacked by a wild pack of Purrloin. That is why he is terrified of the pokemon. 

Cilan’s mother died from a car crash which left the family resturant to the trio. Due to maturity that was brought by age and death, Cress and Chili managed their intense emotions and grew close again with Cilian. However, there was still the underlying anger for the events that unfolded. Together, Cilan and his brother took up Diantha’s offer to become gym leaders. It was a way the triplets can support themselves and stay afloat as orphans. For years, they would run the gym/ restaurant. Cilan knew that his brother holds a tiny speck of grudge about what had occurred in the past. Rarely it was mentioned in an argument before Chili or Cress realized the huge fuck up. It’s a sore topic that brings the worst in Cilan. 

**4 Moves in the Set:** Quiver Dance, Giga Drain, Dig, Signal Beam

(Extra: It’s a running joke that Cilan will accidentally produce mist, like Suicune when he is stressed, distressed, embarrassed, or scared. He can produce mist like his father for other purposes and purified freshwater. He’s not a water type but got some of his dad’s traits.)

**Iris**  
**Type:** Dragon Psychic  
**Known as:** Fateful Goddess

  
**Domain (as a Goddess)** : Temples (include ancient towers and alters) and Psychism  
Iris’s domain with the temples allows her the knowledge of ancient language within the temples, activate the rituals, and use the artifacts to her desires. She can automatically understand the languages written in the temples, even if the language has been long forgotten by humanity. As for psychism, it's just a fancy word for psychics. That simply allows her to be a prodigy as a psychic and utilized many of their abilities. Levitation, telekinesis, and several other techniques are something she can do. 

**Special Ability:** Status Screen  
Iris has a natural immunity to all elemental status conditions regarding burn, poison, paralysis, confusion, or frozen. Iris does not have immunity from a sleep condition and can be forced into a sleep condition. Her lack of immunity to sleep condition is due to not being a pokemon. A forced sleep condition coming from normal type moves, man-made chemicals, and other external sources.

**Representation as a child goddess:** Entropy.  
The entropy will always be present since the world will never be fully structured. Someone must manage the uncertain properties caused by legendaries, especially her parents.   
[Note: In this case, entropy will refer to the degree of disorder and uncertainty. Not the 2nd law of therodynamiccos]

**Parents and Family (Legendary Pokemon):**  
Iris has two dads. Her dads are Kyurem and Giratina. By default, Dialga and Palkia are her uncles on Giratina’s side. That would make Zekrom and Reshiram her uncles on Kyurem’s side. Additionally, Reshiram adopted N and his sisters as his regular human children. That would make them her cousins. 

**Biological Family:**  
Iris’ mother is a powerful psycho woman named Emara. Her mother died immediately after childbirth in the Unova region. Chairman Rose is her biological father, a man who was abusive to Emara. Emara had a brother who is the father of the current Galar Champion. Leon and Hop is her biological cousins on her mother's side of the family. On her father’s side of the family, her uncle is Peony, and her cousin is Peonia. Iris will grow up without knowing her family of origins until many years in the future. How everyone handles, it will be up to all of them. 

**Adopted Family:**  
Iris’ adoption is a unique situation. Due to the interest the local dragon type pokemon had toward the infant, it was decided that the people of the Village of Dragons will collectively raise her. Drayden became her temporary guardian when she was enrolled in the Opelucid Academy. After dropping out of the academy, her guardianship was in a limbo state. As a result of the lack of a primary guardian, it encourages Peony to fight for primary custody of the girl. No one knows who has primary custody over her.

**Misconceptions:**  
No, Iris does not have any influence on time or space. Yes, Iris is automatically a psychic because of her duel type. Also, Iris has no association with Latios or Latias, despite sharing the duel types. Lastly, Iris is not a messenger! Sure, she can access all the ruins, temples, and altars of legendaries pokemon, but she’s not a messenger! Stop telling her to deliver a message to Arecues for a fistfight in the middle of the night. 

**Past** :   
Iris was raised by the village throughout her childhood. However, due to her foreign appearance, she was often subjected to rumors. The rumors about her foreign appearance and lack of a family structure made it harder for her to interact with other children. Her rare visions of the future or the strange events around her do not help with the spread of the rumors. She spent most of her time with pokemon and prefers the pokemon company over humans. Unlike her peers, she spent most of her time in the forest playing with the wild pokemon.   
Despite having everyone in the Village of Dragons raising her, most would focus on raising their respective children. The village’s elder was one of the most involved individuals in her life, but she was often busy with other tasks. She was provided with clothes, food, shelter, and a room. Even when Drayden became her temporary guardian, she was provided the basics and struggle to form a connection. Her learning style is completely different than her peers, which Drayden did not notice until after Iris dropped out of the academy. He also did not notice how much sIris struggle in interacting with other children and how she was bully until well after she dropped out of the academy. 

**4 Moves in the Set** : Dragon Dance, Breaking Swipe, Psycho Cut, Fire Punch

(Extra: It’s a joke that Iris will sometimes accidentally create a portal to the distortion world when she is scared or embarrass and falls into it. She has the ability to produce portals to the distortion world like Giratina. Also, Iris hates the cold but can produce cold air.)

  
**Clemont**  
**Type :** Dark Poison   
**Known as** : Upshot God

  
**Domain (as a God):** Pain and Poisons   
Clemont's domain of pain is focused on pain of the mind and body. The type of pain he could bring can include injuries, delusions, sickness, and memories that bring emotional pain to the individual. His domain with poisons allows him to inflict additional pain by producing his own poisons or creating/ using the poisons in the natural environment for his goals. He has immediate knowledge of the poisons in the world and autonomy due to his domain. His knowledge of autonomy allows him to be aware of pressure points and inflicting bodily pain. 

**Special Ability:** Wildcard  
When engaging in a fight, the ground will turn to a mysterious terrain that will slowly drain foes' HP. The damage inflicted by the terrain will increase for every turn the terrain remains in the field. Allies are immune to the effects of the terrain. For a Fairy or Steel type pokemon, the amount drained from the pokemon is reduced by half. 

**Representation as a child god:** Karma.   
The karmic cycle that silently circles around the world. Eventually, no matter how long, Karma will come. Take it as you will.

**Parents and Family (Legendary Pokemon):**  
Cresselia is his mom, and Yveltal is his dad. By default, Darkrai is his uncle. On his father’s side, Xerneas is his aunt, and Zygrade is his uncle. As for Bonnie, she is his cousin in the legendary family but sister in his biological family.

**Biological Family:**  
Clemont’s biological father is Meyer, more famously known as the hero Blazikin Mask. His mother is a nice woman who died during childbirth after Bonnie was born. His mother had an estranged relationship with her sister, Lusamine. Due to his mother’s estranged relationship with Lusamine, Clemont was unaware of his aunt or two cousins for most of his life. His two cousins are Gladion and Lillie. Clemont’s little sister is Bonnie, and he spent most of his entire life caring for her. Clemont was too nervous about revealing relationship with his mother’s side of the family so he did not inform his cousins about the truth when he first met them. 

**Misconceptions:**  
Clemont is not a god of death. No, that is his father. He is also not a god of sleep or sweet dreams. That is his mom, and he simply inherits his mother’s ability. Clemont cannot decide who will die or how. Lastly, Clemont represents the Karmic cycle and not order! His uncle, Zygrade, represents the order of the universe!

**History:**  
Clemont raised Bonnie while his father escaped his responsibility as a single father. At first, Clemont had a source of financial support through his father’s debit card. He left that for him so that Clemont could adequately take care of his sister. However, his father never replaced the debit card when the card passed its expiration date. He was struggling to graduate from the academy and raising his younger sister. He was lucky that his teacher allowed him to bring Bonnie with him during his studies. Clemont is also aware that he was extremely lucky that Diantha noticed his talents and offered him a gym leader position. Thanks to Diantha, Clemont was able to pay for a place to stay, utilities, and Bonnie’s medication during her few years of her life.   
Clemont was a smart and talented person. He views himself as capable of caring for his sister, accepting battles from trainers, and helping with minor league business. He hates it that he has little free time to create inventions or that he was forced into his current circumstances. Occasionally, he will catch glimpses of his father during his walks with Bonnie. At first, he tries to get his father to acknowledge Bonnie at the very least, but as Blazikin Mask, he would ignore Bonnie. He was frustrated that Bonnie never had the opportunity to know their mother or that their father was uninvolved. However, his younger sister's happiness makes all the pain he is experiencing all worth it. 

Clemont understands that something needed to be done about his situation, or else they will all go hungry. Being a smart and talented kid, Clemont took Dinatha's offer to become a gym leader.  
Clemont was slightly envious of others because they had the freedom to travel. Clemont didn’t hate running the gym, but he wishes he could travel. That resulted in him building Clembot, a robot that could temporarily take his place as a gym leader. After Clemont and Bonnie explored the region for a bit, he will return to run the gym. When Bonnie becomes told enough to travel, Clemont will let her travel freely so she can experience the fun of starting a journey. For now, Clemont will care for her until that day comes.

**4 Moves in the Set:** Toxic, Sword Dance, Poison Jab, Punishment

  
(Extra: It’s a joke that being near Clemont will put others to sleepy peacefully and potentially see future visions. However, Cresselia was highly upset when she learned that Clemont inherits her ability to perform a Lunar Dance. She does not want her son to faint needlessly.)

**Bonnie**  
**Type:** Fairy Ghost  
**Known as:** Sorceress Goddess

  
**Domain (as a goddess):** Healing and Illusions  
Bonnie helps with the healing of sickness and injuries of pokemon and humans. Even a disease that has no cure, Bonnie can cure it. A fate wound? Bonnie can cure the wound. To bring other happiness or answers, Bonnie can create temporary illusions for the person. Illusions of past memories, future desire, fantasy land, and world phenomena are some examples.

**Special Ability:** Healing Soul  
The effects of the healing moves are now 1.5x the normal amount. For example, a healing move that will restore 25% of the target's maximum move will now be 37.5%. During the daytime, the effects of healing moves are 1.75x the normal amount. Bonnie cannot heal herself from her status conditions but can heal her allies. 

**Representation as a child goddess:** Miracles.   
Miracles that occurred in the world. Healing of a loved one but only if death has not claimed them. If so, make the last moments last.

 **Parents and Family (Legendary Pokemon):**  
Xerneas is her mom, and Tapu-Bulu is her dad. By default, that would make Yveeltal and Zygarde are her uncles on her mother’s side. On her father’s side, Tapu-Koko is her uncle, Tapu-Fini is her aunt #1, and Tapu- Lele is her aunt #2. As for Clemont, he is her legendary cousin but her blood brother. Ash is also her cousin in her legendary family.  
Biological Family:  
Bonnie is aware that she has a mother and a father. She was informed the Meyers is her biological father and that he is Kalos' hero Blazikin Mask. She is close to her brother Clemont and will watch him build his inventions or make food. She became aware of Lusamine's existence around the same time as Clemont. Lillie and Gladion are her older cousins, but she promises her brother to not blurt out her connection with the siblings. 

**Misconceptions** :   
Bonnie cannot prevent death. The moment her uncle, Yveltal, decides that the human or pokemon must die, she can do nothing to heal them. She also does not have the ability to reverse Yveltal’s action. Only her mother can reverse his actions. She can only heal the wounds and disease of those who Yveltal did not claim. Lastly, she cannot reverse a vegetated state.

**History:**  
Bonnie was a sickly baby girl. Her sickness was of unknown origins, but it suddenly disappeared once she grew older. Bonnie is aware of who her father is, and the role fathers are supposed to have with their children. However, she knows Clemont was the one who took care of her and that he was doing his best as her big brother. She doesn’t know why Clemont was left to do everything on his own. She heard rumors that Clemont took her to his classes during his time in the academy. The rumors will resolve how Clemont would take her to the field as he developed his graduate program for the academy. She wonders why her brother was so determined to take care of her.   
She knows her life situation is unique. During her time in the park, she knows that other children have at least one adult watching or playing with their child. For her, it was Clemont who took her to the park to watch and play with her. She saw how groups of people have their own little picnic, laughing and eating together. Once her brother notices her staring at the people having a picnic, he encourages that the two of them will have their own special picnic once a week. All the nice things her brother does for her is why she tries to behave so well. It is also why she is trying to find the perfect girlfriend for Clemont! He did so much for her, so the very least she can do is find him a girlfriend! 

4 Moves in the Set: Heal Bell, Heal Pulse, Dazzling Gleam, Shadow Ball

(Extra: Bonnie inherited very little from her father. However, it is a joke that Bonnie can use several grass type moves, despite not being a grass type. No one knows why but Bonnie can use grass type moves despite being a fairy ghost type.

**Goh**  
**Known as:** Sturdy God  
**Type:** Ground Fighting 

  
**Domain (as a God):** Lithosphere (rocky outer crust part of the earth) & Strength   
Goh’s domain with the Lithosphere gives him to reign over the ground below mankind and pokemon feel. Not to be confused for vegetation, the Lithosphere is focused on supporting the elements but not control. To promote survival of the fittest, Goh’s domain of strength provides physical capabilities and traits for survival in harsh environments...something akin to natural selection. He is at his strongest in a desert, arcid area, and during a sandstorm. 

**Special Ability:** Lockdown  
Goh’s ground and fighting types move can inflict regular damage to pokemon types that he otherwise is not very effective to the pokemon. For example, using an electric type move to a pure electric type pokemon will have a regular effect instead of the average ½ damage. Pokemon that are immune to the ground to fighting type moves are still immune to the typing. 

**Representation as a child God:** Barren Land  
The barren lands that are scattered around the world, where the rule of survival of the fitness is the golden rule. Ecosystems with little vegetation, cover, and water are what he represents.

**Parents (Legendary Pokemon):** Zamazenta & Landorus  
Zamazenta is Goh’s mother, and Landorus is Goh’s father. Zacian is his aunt from his mother’s side. Thundurs and Tornadus are his uncle from his father's side. He has no siblings or cousins from his father side of the family. Goh has a cousin from his mother’s side of the family who is the child of Zacian and is named Bede. 

**Biological Family:**  
Goh’s mother’s name is Camille, and a father name Iku. He has a maternal grandmother name Halta. Goh does not have any siblings or cousins that he is aware of. 

**Misconceptions:**  
No, Goh doesn’t get a drastic boost in his defense or create a random sandstorm when he entered the area. The shield he sometimes holds onto is his mother’s shield, and it does not grant him any special abilities or boost in stats. He will need to create his own shield that is tailored to him to have a boost in his defensive stats. Also, he cannot make plants grow for crying out loud!”

**Past** :  
Goh was a lonely child without too many friends. He has his friend Chloe but spent most of his childhood alone. Although his parents worked to advance their careers and support him, they miss some of the key aspects of parenting. He knows his parents mean well, and there is only so much they can do. It doesn’t matter that they sometimes forget his birthdays, ceremonies, or accomplishments. At least Chole cared enough to listen to him and acknowledge his efforts.   
He searches a topic, research topic, reviews the topic, and lets the cycle repeat. Eventually, he begins to skip school in favor of wandering around town. He begins to favor the idea of adventuring instead of staying in school, learning about topics he did extensive research on in the past. However, he feels something deep within himself, urging him to leave Vermillion and search for something. He doesn’t know what he is looking for, besides the mythical pokemon Mew, but Goh feels like taking a research fellow's position will help him find it. 

**4 Moves in the Set:** Sky Uppercut, Jump Kick, Sand Tomb, Stomping Tantrum 

(Extra: He can influence the soil on ground level like his father but cannot promote plant life growth. Unknown to anyone, Goh has the natural affinity to become a prodigy in doing martial arts techniques in a short period of time if he ever tries it. Lastly, in sporadic times, he will get a random defense boost, but no one knows the circumstances to activate it)

**Hop**  
**Type:** Rock Electric  
**Known as:** Prosperity God

  
**Domain (as a God):** Electric Energy & Rocky lands  
Hop’s domain with electric energy is a type of kinetic energy focused on moving electric charges (electrons and protons), with the charge’s speed determining the speed. Hop can generate and provide power to devices requiring electricity. As his domain over rocky land, the rocky terrains’ nature is under his control, including structure, compositions, and disasters. However, his specialty is gemstone due to his mother’s specialty in ore. 

**Special Ability:** Gem Guard  
Hop’s HP will be restored every time he uses a move that matches his type and damages the opponents. The HP restoration follows the same concept that 1/16 of the HP be restored when Hop uses. The move or electric type move. In a sand storm or electric terrain, ⅛ of the HP will be restored. Move that does not fit the physical or special move category will not restore Hop’s HP. 

**Representation as a child God:** Mountains  
The unmoveable mountains that housed pokemon and where humans look for resources. Treating this aspect of nature with respect will reward one with the desired resources.

**Parents and family (Legendary Pokemon)** : Eternatus & Diancie  
Eternatus is his father, and Diancie is his mother. Neither parents have children or siblings. However, Diancie is akin to a royal figure that rules the Carbinks which makes Hop akin to a prince. Many rock types view Diancie as a royal figure which automatically make Hop a royal figure to Carbinks and rock types.

**Biological Family:**  
Hop’s has a mother, a father, and an older brother named Leon. Leon is the champion of Galar and is someone Hop idolized the most. Hop’s parents were often busy during his youth so he was mainly taken care of by Leon. Once Leon starts his journey, Hop’s parents gradually lessen their workload due to his aunt’s disappearance from his father’s side. Hop’s missing aunt is named Emara, and she was married to Chairman Rose. Chairman Rose is his uncle.   
Hop is closer to Peony than Chairman Rose for reasons he does not know. He will often ask Peony’s exploration and goes on a play date with Peonia after Leon begins his traveling. Hop will not become aware of Iris' existence or that she is his cousin until trouble begins stirring in the Galar region. To say that he was disturbed by Iris' circumstance is an understatement. She has the same signature color! He may have gone overboard with the cousin aspect and immediately integrated her into his family.

 **Misconceptions** :

Hop cannot produce wishing stars. Please stop asking him to produce wishing stars. He cannot rip or shed parts of his body to create a wishing star for Dynamax energy. Are you asking him to hurt himself to produce a wishing star. He can also not force a pokemon to Dynamax or Gigantamax like his father can because he does not have the same ability. He also cannot produce a heart diamond.

**Past** :  
Hop vaguely remember seeing Diancie when his family visited the Kalos religion when he was three. During his visit to Avignon Town, Hop stray away from his parents and brother to follow the sparkling pink pokemon. At the time, he didn’t know that he was following his legendary mother or that Diancie was purposely separating him from his human parents. For the two weeks he was missing, he played with Diancie as the Carbinks urged Diancie that it was not the time for her to meet her child. Hop was eventually found when he was separated from Diancie for a few minutes. Everyone dismissed Hop’s statement when he was found.   
Hop made friends with a Wooloo that followed him one day. The Wooloo was so attached to Hop that the Wooloo gave Hop a Pokeball he found, bump his head on it, and let himself get captured by Hop. Leon never really questioned Hop’s ability to attract and befriend rock type pokemon. He also never questions when Hop will occasionally draw a pink, royal-like pokemon or a pokemon representing an eldritch horror. Unknown to everyone but Hop, Eternatus will occasionally visit Hop in his dream. 

4 Moves in the Set: Stone Edge, Ancient Power, Charge Beam, Thunder Wave

(Extra: Hop cannot produce wishing stars, but for some reason, he releases bits of Galar Particles for unknown reasons. He can also temporarily absorb Galar Particles like his father, who can block pokemon from Dynamax or Gigantamax. He can also produce diamonds, but the rarest diamond he can produce is a purple diamond but can produce gemstones with fewer values. His mom is the one who can produce the jadeite and red diamond. )

**Bede**  
**Type** : Steel Normal  
**Known as:** Artjstry God

  
**Domain (as a God):** Arts & Minerals   
Despite Bede’s unusual domain over arts, he can be extremely gifted in visual arts, literary arts, performing arts, and culinary arts. He can utilize his talents for many purposes such as altering memories, suggestibility, inducing or reducing emotional response, and anything that alters human behavior/nature. His domain over minerals allows him to rule over minerals, precious and simple, that is scattered throughout the world. He can determine the quantity and quality of minerals in any environment. Metals are his strongest suit. 

  
**Special Ability:** Power Ruse  
Bede is allowed immunity to only one additional type at each battle, with the type immunity being entirely dependent on the type of the first move that makes contact with the individual. Bede immunity does not include weather conditions that cause harm, such as hail. Bede’s additional type of immunity will be removed after the battle has ended either by winning or fainting. 

**Representation as a child God:** Culture  
The culture that allows different regions to develop and define characteristics to define their respective identities. Without culture, there is no force of unity. 

**Parents (Legendary Pokemon):** Zacian & Latias  
Bede’s mothers are Zacian and Latias. From Latias’ side of the family, his uncle is Latios. From Zacian’s side of the family, his aunt is Zamazenta. Zamazenta's child is Goh, which make the boy his cousin in his legendary family.

**Biological Family:**  
Bede is an orphan with no memories of his mother or father. He spent his early childhood in an orphanage and was informed that he was dropped on the stairs by two people. 

**Adopted Family:**  
Bede’s adopted family is a complex topic to discuss. He was adopted by Chairman Rose when he was younger. However, it was not Rose who searched for a child to adopt. In fact, Oleanna scouted several orphanages before finding him alone in the orphanage. The day after meeting Oleanna, he was introduced to Rose and was legally adopted by the man. He wasn’t given time to get familiar with the man before the adoption, but he was happy that someone saw him as something special.  
After a whirlwind of events that resulted in the arrest of Rose, Bede was an orphan again. However, for some ungodly reason, there are two adults trying to fight for primary custody of him. First, there was Peony. He didn’t know how it happens and wasn’t the only child the man had tried randomly adopted. Peony is trying to fight for guardianship over Iris after learning about her relationship with Rose That means that Peonia is his sister if he was adopted by Peony. Iris may be his sister as well if Peony is successful in his fight for guardianship for the girl. That means that on paper, Hop and Leon are his cousins. Then, there is Opal. She decided to try to gain custody of him. He doesn’t how to feel, how this happens, or why this is his life. 

**Misconceptions:**  
No, he is not a psychic type, please stop asking him that. Also, he cannot boost his attacks like his mother.

**Past** :  
Bede does not remember much about his parents but his parents were traveling psychics. Unfortunately, someone places a hit on Bede when he was two due to a certain incident. Bede manages to display early psychic tendencies at the wrong time, which encourages his parents to travel to a different region and place the boy in an orphanage. When Olenna heard of the news of a potentially psychic child in an orphanage, she knew that she needed to visit that specific orphanage. When the staff informed her of his origins, she knew Bede will be a good substitute for the biological child Rose plan to have.   
Due to stress, Bede will not discover his psycho tendencies until he started assistance Rose and was given psychic type pokemon. He doesn’t know why Rose wants him to focus on being a psycho type trainer. However, he will try his best to exceed Rose’s expectations. No, he didn’t care that he rarely got praise or attention from the man. He should be grateful for the opportunities Rose provided for him...or at least that is what he keeps telling himself. 

**4 Moves in the Set:** Metal Sound, Meteor Mash, Dizzy Punch, Magnet Bomb

(Extra: Others believe that Bede’s psycho potential is due to his mother being a psycho type pokemon. He is not the best psychic but he is also not the most mediocre. He also specialized in fairy type pokemon, despite being a steel normal type. That may be due to his mother's influence but he isn’t sure. Also,)

**Author's Note:**

> Why not make everything more complicated for the characters?


End file.
